Earth and Ice
by KikyousDream
Summary: Yuri is Hatsetsu's hero following a devastating Earthquake that ends all his hopes of skating ever again. His students are safe and whole, but with the city in shambles as well as Yuri's hopes and dreams, will he and Viktor find a new passion in light of this tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimers...are those still a thing? Well I own nothing and haven't written since I was a teenager...which was a while ago.

Earth and Ice

Chapter 1: First Tremor

" _Report: The city of Hasetsu has come to a stand still this evening as tremors were felt originating off the coast. An under-sea Earth quake measuring 6.5 on the Richter scale kicked up waves from a mile and half off the coast of Kyushu, bringing rushing water and fierce shaking to the coastal city that hasn't seen a major Earthquake in more than 50 years. Reports of major damage are coming in as the city braces for tsunami warnings as early as this evening. Please keep radios on for further updates…"_

 _Ice Castle Hatsetsu 18:22 pm_

The first tremor cracked the ice. Yuri's heart, with the cadence of the earth's violent shake, skipped several beats and he had to brace himself on the skating frame of the young student whom he was assisting. Ice Castle Hasetsu, long a staple at the top of the hill and horizon, gave a violent shudder. The light swung precariously, and the rafters moaned. Several other students dancing around the rink yelped as a hair pin line shot across the smooth ice from one curve to the other in a crackled snap.

The shaking wasn't violent, but the building was old and whatever was happening outdoor was felt up on the small hill. It settled as quickly as it had begun, and Yuri found his balance quickly.

"We're ok!"

He called out to the young faces that were peering at him, some terrified and some curious. A few were examining the split ice. Each of them was Yuri Katsuki's young students, a hopeful in the world of ice skating. Yuri didn't consider himself much of a coach, but he enjoyed being a teacher; a niche he was surprised in himself to find.

Now it was early evening and the sun sat just below the horizon and each student had been dropped off for a winter's break camp where the famous, and retired Grand Prix medalist, would teach promising youth how to ice skate, and then basic figure skating. His students ranged from six years old in the basic class to almost competition ready twelve-year old's who practiced independently. Each student, fifteen in total, had stopped their activities and was looking at Yuri.

"What happened Sensei?"

The student Yuri was presently guiding, a little girl named Akari asked. She scooted her small feet over the ice, holding on to the practice frame, to rest against Yuri.

"I think that was an Earthquake. Listen up!"

Yuri took Akari by the hand and steadied her feet and guided her across the ice to the rink's entrance. The students began to skate at their varying abilities towards Yuri as he lifted tiny Akari across the threshold onto solid ground.

"The ice rink is now closed. I want everyone to exit the rink. Older children, please help unsteady skaters to exit. I want everyone to put on their outdoor shoes and present for a head count in fifteen minutes."

Yuri called across the ice. He patted little Akari on the head and departed back across the ice to usher the students in the right direction. His oldest student, Kaito was the last in the steady line of students to exit the ice when the second tremor rocked across the ice rink. Yuri's legs shot awkwardly from beneath him, unable to stay still in the violent shake. He landed face first against the ice, drawing blood from his nose and mouth. With every shake, he slipped further down the slippery surface towards the center of the rink. His left ankle seared with an electric shock of pain, and his face became flush and red.

"Sensei!"

Young Kaito came back to the rink and attempted to skate on the shaking ice towards his fallen teacher. It was impossible, and each studently could only watch in terror, trying to steady their own bodies against the violent moving Earth.

The second tremor shook for two minutes. When it stopped, Yuri lay motionless on the ice, his students crying his name, though he only heard them through muffled ears.

"Go, get out of the building."

Yuri tried to cry to the students. The ground gave another violent shudder, and the ice cracked into a thousand hairpin fractures. The building, old and a staple of Hatsetsu, gave a metallic like moan, and the rafters above crumbled sending steel falling to the rink below. Akari's scream was the last thing Yuri heard before he blacked out in burst of severe pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Updates are slow because I have ADD and my housemates NEVER SHUT UP

* * *

Earth and Ice

Chapter 2: Fear

 _Report: "Hatsetsu officials are calling for all able body workers and those with useful equipment to report to the town center for instruction. Despite after tremors, rescues and shelters are underway for victims. Officials report that several buildings, structures and dwellings have reported major damage, and motorways are being blocked off and shut down with reports of flooding caused by resulting high surf. A tsunami warning is in effect and local beaches and waterways are also closed. Officials are urging anyone who has experience in medical and rescue to offer their services if they can safely make it to the town center."_

Viktor had never experienced an earthquake. He was resting, half dozing on the floor of Yuri's bedroom when the first tremor rattled the rafters. There were a few shouts in the distance and the sound of foot steps racing through Yuri's hot springs home, but as soon as it began, the floor settled. Viktor thought for a moment that he imagined the sensation in his semi sleep state.

"Viktor?"

The door to Yuri's room flung open and Mari, out of breath and looking slightly disheveled, came into the room with a sense of urgency.

"Are you alright?"

Mari asked, panting as if she had just run a great distance. All around, from in the hall ways, out to the hot springs, the sound of people shouting and urgent footsteps and a general air of excitement in the wake of the earth's deep shutter. Viktor was slightly disoriented, perhaps a little dizzy and it took him a moment to find his balance and he pulled himself up onto Yuri's bed.

"That was different. What happened? Was that an earthquake?"

Viktor asked. Some dust had fallen from the rafters and he brushed it off his shoulders. Mari nodded, her eyes darting nervously around the room.

"Yes. Everything is ok, the hot springs have been closed. These buildings are old, but they are built sturdy. It wasn't a very big Earthquake, but it was enough to get everyone shaken up. It helps that we're on top of a hill. I just wanted to make sure you and Yuri were ok. He gets nervous during these kinds of events."

Mari stopped and surveyed Yuri's room.

"Oh, Yuri isn't here?"

She asked, her respiration was finally settling down.

"He's at the ice castle. I'm send him a text and ask if he's ok"

Mari nodded, satisfied.

"If you need anything, everyone is down in the common area, I'm going down to help calm everyone down."

Viktor waved in acknowledgement, and Mari left with the door clicking behind her. Viktor picked up his phone and with his camera pointed in mirror mode, he made a pouty face.

" _#Earthquake #StillStanding #firstime"_

Viktor posted his picture to his social media account, then typed a text message to Yuri.

" _My first Earthquake Yuri! I wish you were here with me. I was so scared 3"_

He hit send and rested his head back on the bed when the second tremor hit.

* * *

Yuri's cracked phone lay next to his face when his vision finally returned. Everything seemed dull and slow and surreal, almost red in hue. The ice froze his cheek where it rested, almost burned from the cold. It took more than a normal amount of time for Yuri to regain his senses, though they were dull.

"Sensei!"

A cry from across the ice caught Yuri's attention. He tried to look up, tried to make sense of the situation he was in, tried to remember where and what he was. Everything was fuzzy and confusing behind the red veil.

"I don't know what to do! I can't get out to him, he's just lying there and there's metal and stuff all on his back and legs! He's hurt and bleeding!"

Who was hurt? Yuri wonder to himself. Was one of his student injured? Yuri tried to push himself into further consciousness, maybe well enough to find a semblance of understanding. Why couldn't he move? What was happening?

"Yuri-sensei? Can you hear me?"

Kaito's voice was clearer this time. Yuri could make the boy out in the distance, though his vision still had a red hue. Kaito was trying to make his way out onto the ice, he was bend on all fours, half crawling half scooting, inching his way towards Yuri. Yuri wanted to yell at him, a deep sense of protective fear welling up inside him. Nothing made sense, except that something dangerous had happened and it went against Yuri's better judgement to allow young Kaito to be risking himself in an unknown situation.

Slowly things began to come into focus. Yuri could hear voices, the gentle sound of children crying, and the sound of Kaito's breathing. The younger skater's hand finally reached Yuri.

"Yuri-sensei, I'm here. It's Kaito. The phones are still working, I'm on the phone with medical rescue. They're saying that it will be hard to send someone up with all that is going on around town, so since I am the oldest, I need to take care of you."

"why?"

Yuri said. His voice was hoarse, and Yuri found that the action of expelling enough air to speak caused an excruciating, sharp pain to shoot from points unknow to fill Yuri's insides. Yuri groaned, another action that caused severe pain. Suddenly Yuri became hyper aware of the pain in his body. Everything was either dully throbbing, searing with a constant fire or throbbing like lightning rippling from one point in his limbs down to his fingertips. The pain was enough to make Yuri cry out, and he became instantly nauseous, everything began to defocus again.

"You're hurt sensei"

Kaito's voice sounded distant again. Yuri tried to focus, but the pain was immense.

"The earth quake, you were still on the ice. The roof collapsed, and you were hit by falling metal. I think it's crushing you"

Kaito said, his voice shaking in fear. Yuri's situation came into a new focus, his self-awareness, though dull, came spiraling back. He was pinned, prone on the ice. What he guessed was a rafter was bent down from the ceiling, awkwardly pinning Yuri's back and waist against the ice. The cold, wet ground was both numbing and burning against Yuri's face and arms. There was blood and debris pouring in a desperate halo around Yuri's fallen form. It was all terribly confusing. Yuri felt terror like he had never experienced before.

Hey, read and please please please review! I need to know if this is a thing that people want to read, or am I just writing to the open air. I work full time, so updates are limited to my off days, but if you like, show me some love! I promise, things will begin looking up for Yuri!


End file.
